A Game of Life
by HOBxBOS
Summary: Can playing a board game bring out a relationship that no one else knew about? I wish I owned CSI. Will be a sequel.


1It was a slow day at the lab so the team were all in the break room.

"So...we're definitely not bored." Nick sarcastically said..

"Oh come on Nick, this game is like, the king of games." Greg told him.

"It's just a board game Greggo." Warrick took his turn.

"It is not just a board game! It's Life!" Greg smiled at everyone.

"That would be the name of the game." Catherine said.

"Hey, you're a poet and you didn't even know it." Greg made his famous Blue Hawaiian coffee and gave everyone a cup.

"Well looks like I'm the first one married. Whoop dee doo." Everyone chuckled at Sara's sarcastic remark.

"Ok, so what's your occupation again?" Warrick asked her.

"Singer. You?" Sara asked while stalling what she knew was coming.

"I am an athlete. Now don't stall Sara. You know what to do." He smiled towards her and passed her a hat. What they did was they wrote all of their names on a piece of paper and then put them in a hat. Then whenever a person stopped at the get married, that person picks a name out of the hat and that's their pretend spouse for the game.

"Ugh fine." She picked through the hat and read it. Her face was blank so they couldn't tell who it was.

"So..." Nick pushed the issue further.

"Ummmm...Greg." She said.

"Whoo hoo. Good job Greggo. You finally get your girl." Nick patted him on the back.

"Ok so take Saras' name out of the woman hat." Catherine took it out. " I can't believe that I got teacher. Out of all the things."

"Well I don't know Cath. You do like to boss people around. Oomph." Greg rubbed the back of his head where Catherine hit him.

"I do not." She crossed her arms and sat back.

"You kind of do." Warrick started laughing out loud getting a glare from Catherine.

"Lets just finish the game." Catherine mumbled.

"My turn. I'm already married so I keep going?" Greg asked.

"Yes." Warrick answered.

"Aw Sara. I'm meeting your parents." He smiled at her. She gave a small awkward smile because he didn't know about her parents. She coughed.

"Moving on." She said awkwardly.

"Nicky wants a wife." He spun."Ok. Let me see the hat. Which one, which one will I choose...?" He shuffled it a bit.

"Just pick! It's a game!" Greg shouted.

"Testy testy. Ok. I have...Sofia?" He had a confused face. Greg started laughing.

"Ha ha. Have fun snuggles." He just slapped his knee while everyone stared.

"Anyways. So I'm a police officer and I'm married to Sofia. Great life." He smiled. "At least I'm not a computer consultant." He teased.

"Hey! They're smart!" Greg told them. "Warrick your turn."

"Who am I marrying?" He picked out of the hat. "Nice. Wendy. Hodges definitely be jealous over that one. He is so crushing on her."

"Right. Griss, it's your turn." Sara pointed out.

"Right. Well I'm married to...come on guys. Who put Ecklie's name in the female hat?" He looked around at everyone and they all started laughing. He reached in and picked again. "Terri. That's a good choice. I still can't believe I'm a salesperson. That just doesn't fit me."

"You're right. It really doesn't." Catherine agreed.

"My turn. I'm getting married to..." She picked a name and her jaw dropped. "Can I pick again?"

"No. Who'd you get?" Sara asked.

"Hmmgmphs." She grumbled.

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear that. Speak English?" Greg prodded.

"H..d...s..." She mumbled.

"Little louder Cath." Warrick smiled.

"HODGES!" She yelled. Then Hodges ran into the room.

"You rang?" He looked at everyone and they started laughing while Catherine put her head in her hands.

" Go away." She ordered.

"Fine." He left. The team were wiping their eyes.

"That's...ha ha...hilarious." Greg said from rolling around on the floor.

"Shut up. Go Sara." She forced herself not to smack Greg again.

"I thought you said you weren't bossy?" Sara asked but looked down from Catherine's glare."Anyways...we're buying a house Greggo. We have the Victorian."

"YES!! WHOO HOOO!!" Greg shouted.

"Just go." Nick rolled his eyes.

"Well lets see...awwww we're having a baby girl." He cooed.

"Oh boy. You're in for it now Sara." Warrick warned.

"I'm stuck!" Sara started laughing. "Your turn Nicky."

"Ok. It's our anniversary." Nick smiled. "How sweet. Go Warrick."

"Damn car accident. Right after the honeymoon!" Warrick complained.

"Grissom go." Catherine bossed.

"Pay day. Sweet." Grissom was smiling.

"And I'm visiting the in-laws. Lucky me." Catherine frowned.

"Furnish baby room. Not bad." Sara nodded.

"My turn, my turn. Twins! Yay!" Greg clapped his hands. Saras' jaw dropped.

"Wow. You two must be pretty busy." Warrick laughed as Sara smacked his arm.

"Which house does Nicky want?" He picked a random card. "Tudor. Nice house."

"So basically all the bad houses are for us?" Catherine asked.

"Hey, all's fair in game and war." Greg said.

"It's all's fair in love and war." Grissom told him.

"I know. Jeesh Griss, it's just a game." Greg told him.

"Well, I get to pick a house." Warrick made a very concentrated face. "The Dutch Colonial."

"Another good house gone." Catherine complained.

"My turn." Grissom picked through the pile. "Definitely the Cozy Condo."

"Ugh. Doesn't look like I have good choices anymore." Catherine picked a card. "Log Cabin. It isn't that bad." All of a sudden Ecklie came into the room.

"What are you guys doing?" He asked them.

"We're playing Life." Greg enthusiastically told him.

"Don't you have anything better to do? Like you know, paperwork? The lab could use a cleaning. You should really stop playing this game. It makes you lose brain cells." Ecklie told them.

"Actually, it takes a lot of thinking. You have to think about..."Greg began to explain stuff to him but he got cut off.

"I don't care. Plus we got a case." Ecklie looked around the room.

"I'll take it!" Sara rushed to say before anyone else could.

"Alright. Stokes go with her." Ecklie walked out.

"Sir yes sir." Nick saluted.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted." Sara walked by Greg and handed him a piece of paper. Then she left with Nick.

"What's it say?" Catherine asked him.

"I don't get it." Greg was confused for a minute. Warrick and Catherine were watching him. Then it looked as if something clicked in his mind. He smiled and jumped to his feet and ran out of the room.


End file.
